Blonde Bombshell
by elofa
Summary: The boys of the band find a pretty blonde lady in their kitchen, but who did she come home with? A short ficlet, wrote originally in 2010/11 for fun. Contains VERY mild references to 2D and Murdoc fighting, but is mostly focused on everything else. A short ficlet, wrote originally in 2010/11 for fun.


Authors Note; This story was initially wrote in 2011. It was actually my first _published_ fanfiction (before it was later removed). There is a lot I dislike about this ficlet nowadays, and If I had the heart to re-write it I would. But at it's core, it's still a story I enjoy/am proud of. Just to clarify before reading this - the boy's 'shock' towards the end of this story is in no means homophobic or a negative reaction to the contents of the story. It's just innocent surprise! Now with that out of the way, enjoy the story.

 **Blonde Bombshell**

It had been a pretty standard Saturday morning at Wobble Street, London. Murdoc and 2D found themselves bickering away at each other while waiting for the now more reasonably sized Russell to cook there rather belated breakfast. The only thing that seemed to be missing was Noodle, she'd usually be the one trying to defuse Murdoc and 2D's arguments before they turned into violence, however this morning she'd slept in. Russell didn't think much of it considering they'd all been out pretty late the night before - 2D had insisted Noodle and Russell leave the house for a night. It was one of 2D's better idea's, it was true that Noodle didn't venture out of the home often and well Russell didn't have much choice given the size situation he'd been plagued with for the past few months. Russell was not a huge fan of taking Noodle out drinking however, despite her being a woman now it still made him nervous. They had only just got her back after all.

Russell's thoughts and 2D's oncoming beating from Murdoc was put on hold however when a blonde bombshell walked into the kitchen, seemingly oblivious that it was currently occupied by the three of them. Silence fell upon them as the woman began looking around the kitchen for something. It wasn't a new occurrence, random women walking through a Gorillaz residence. Something seemed different this time though.

From what the men could gather she had definetly been from the club, her dirty blonde hair was matted and out of place. It had most likely been curled the night before leaving it a shaggy mess now. She still had reminence of make up on her neck and eyes and was adorning a rather short pink dress with matching heels. Despite looking so rough she was still a rather pretty woman, she must have been in her twenties much better than what the likes of Murdoc could pick up.

Murdoc removed his smirking gaze from the bird to the azure headed man opposite him. "One of your's Dullard?" he muttered under his breath in an attempt to to prevent the woman from hearing. 2D snapped his glare away from the mystery woman to Murdoc "She didn't come back wif' me. I dunt' fink so anyways" he blurted out just a little too loudly. Murdoc's smirk quickly melted into shock as both him and the singer turned to look at Russell. "Russ?!" the two men shouted almost simultaniously. The drummer turned from his cooking to look at the two, and then back to the girl. He shook his head slowly shrugging as he went to presume with making breakfast. Murdoc and 2D resumed there ritual of looking at the girl, and then each other pondering whether they had brought her back or not untill they got interrupted by the girl looking up from a kitchen cupboard and smiling at the doorway.

There was Noodle, stood in the entrance to the kitchen. She still wears 2D's hand-me downs to this day and she was sporting a particularly retro one this morning. It was 2D's beloved T-Virus shirt that he'd sworn he'd lost years ago. She had it tied at her side with a hair bobble making it fit her more curved physiqe. Along with this she was wearing some particularly short shorts and had a bad case of bed head. Noodle's gase glazed over her bandmates and to the mystery blonde, a wide smile on her face. She waved slightly to the woman, brushing her hair out of her eyes as she did so.

The blonde looked back, giving Noodle an equally large smile in return. "Morning sleepy. I was just about to leave. I didn't want to wake you." her accent was thick and it was clear that she was a local londoner. The male band members continue to stare in slight shock and confusion at the scene folding out in front of there eyes. Even Russell stopped looking at his cooking to see what was going on.

Noodle stepped into the kitchen, sitting at the table with Murdoc and 2D. She turned to the woman "I won't keep you then." she smiled slightly before blowing a kiss to the blondey. The two fell into a fit of giggles as the three men stared in shock.

The mystery blonde continued pottering around the kitchen, despite the three men staring at her she seemed to be rather calm and collected. She grabbed what was assumed to be her purse and headed towards the exit, not before turning and smiling at the three men giving them a wink. "See you around Noodle" she shouted into the hallway before closing the door behind her.

Noodle could feel three pairs of eyes burning into her, she looked up at her bandmates giggling at there expressions. She managed to blurt out a "what?" through slight giggles. The men could do nothing but stare, with thoughts and speculation they didn't particularly like to think about rolling around in there heads.

 **~THE END~**


End file.
